This disclosure relates generally to declarative view objects, and more particularly to a system and method to model a view object as business object projection in a metadata repository in which persistent attributes of the business object nodes can be used in the projection.
To execute and complete complex business scenarios, it is often necessary to access information from business objects (BOs) located in different Deployment Units (DUs). A DU represents a set of process components that could be operated on a separate system isolated from other process components so that different deployment units can be instantiated completely decoupled on different physical systems. For instance, there are some simple use cases in which it is required to reference a BO of another DU in order to realize search and validations. Or, in more complex use cases, it may be required to have information from a BO of another DU in order to prepare or execute a follow-up process. Furthermore, there are use cases in which information from a BO of another DU is required in order to easily show data on a user interface (UI) in the context of a “local” BO.